Serious Guardian Meeting
by Good Morning and Good Night
Summary: Jack Frost doesn't really know what Guardians do during their meetings, and after everybody finishes speaking about their accomplishments and new believers, he gets horrible stage fright and can't speak.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.**

 **This is from a prompt on rotgficprompts and basically the prompt is that Jack Frost gets stage fright during his first real Guardian meeting.**

 **This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.**

Jack has lived longer than the average human. Obviously not as long as any of the other Guardians, but certainly long enough to get bored and listen to people's conversations. Heck, he did it as soon as he got a little over the fact he was invisible and untouchable in a literal sense (meaning he stopped denying it and crying over it). Sometimes he would pretend he was the person being talked to, even if it meant he had to feel like his heart was being pulled out every second he stood in or phased through the person really being talked to.

Nearing 100 years, he sometimes retreated to the South or North Pole (depending) and ramble off to Wind (whether or not he/she heard is debatable). He had so many ideas to make winter fun for the kids, snowball fights, sledding, and later on, snow days. In the beginning, before there really were schools, Jack would help with bad droughts in the summer by making it snow, knowing full well it would melt before it touched the ground.

Then he would go down to the village and hear their happiness, pretending they were telling that to him specifically. He particularly liked to make a girl there happy, but he doesn't really remember her anymore, only that she was peculiarly important. He kept her happy and well fed until she died and then stuck around a little bit for the kids, but he didn't feel like they were important.

Almost always, at the end of whatever conversation was going on, the one that Jack Frost pretended to be a part of, he would feel this heart-gripping loneliness overcome him and in the beginning he would have to hide somewhere in the forests where there were animals that could see him, that could prove he was real. They didn't come close, true, only a few curious and cold-resistant creatures did, and they never touched him.

And then this whole shtick with the Guardians came around and during the whole… adventure Jack was too surprised that there were people (a little loose in the description) that could and would respond back to him and he didn't have any time to comprehend it that after the whole chase and eventual destruction of Pitch and his own Guardianship he just leaped up to Wind, caught when the apparent _official-serious-business_ Guardian meeting would happen and fled to a sort-of safe haven.

Just, far away from where he had been thrown to the bottom of a ravine. As far away from there as he could get.

As the past (day? week? It was a blur) collapsed on him, he gasped, smiled joyously and then frowned. What was he supposed to say? To do? He hadn't been around actual people who could actually respond to his actions and movements and… They weren't at all like his non-believers.

Jack chuckled to himself as he realized that he finally understood what 'Stage Fright' was. This was it, exactly. Deciding to worry about it later, he took to the skies and first went to Burgess to stage a grand snow day. His believers (the word still sent a shiver down his spine) earned it.

During an epic snowball game in some northern village Wind tugged at his sweater, pulling him to the sky and as Jack flew past a few people in the city, he caught the words 'Today is Tuesday' and realized he hadn't been paying attention to the dates and times at all. Looking up at the sun's position, he realized he was almost late, and gripping his staff, shouted out to the wind,

"Wind! Take me to North!" with more conviction than he really had. He got there just as the others finished collecting themselves.

"Jack! How have you been? Spreading Joy as usual?" He thumped Jack on the back and Jack's mouth widened in a smile despite his worries. North was just so… jolly grandfatherly.

"Aye, you little bugger. Was almost thinking you wouldn't make it." Bunny mussed up his hair and then chuckled at how Tooth just swept him up by the head to look at his teeth.

"Still as white as usual! I'm glad you have such good tooth care. They're so clean…" Several tooth fairies around her sighed, and one darted over to Jack to rest there. Jack's eyes widened as he recognized Baby Tooth and whispered out a greeting, "Hey Baby Tooth." she chirped something like a 'hello' back at him.

Sandman just waved at him and flashed a few signs at Jack. He just smiled and waved back, pretending he knew exactly he was doing, like the first time he was kidnapped in a sack and dropped in the middle of a… room. He wasn't exactly sure exactly what room that had been.

They collected in a large meeting room (what would be expected) with each person having their own grand chair, North's probably carved by himself as well. Tooth's chair had enough space for her entourage of mini teeth to be able to sit down, Bunny's had flowers blooming on it and Sandy's was covered in his sand. As soon as Jack sat down in his own empty chair, his frost and ice spread across it without him even thinking about it, turning his humble chair into a wintery throne. It was very nice and Jack almost forgot he was at a Guardian meeting and he would have to really talk to them for a while.

And then the actual meeting began. All of the Guardians regaled (or showed) stories of their recovery with belief, North and Bunny saying they needed more specific dates than Tooth or Sandy. And then it was his turn. They all turned expectantly towards him and they were just so intent on him, and it was him they were talking to and all of a sudden his throat just clams up and his mind shuts down and the few things he had thought of saying (something about snowballs?) fled from his mind as he realized he was finally being paid real attention to during something actually important.

It was absolutely terrifying.

He's supposed to be just snowballs and fun times, he's never really serious about stuff.


End file.
